His North Star
by LJane66
Summary: Christian Grey never thought love would be something he would experience with anyone outside his family. He never entertained the thought. The last year has been chaotic, with Elena going to prison & telling his family his secret; he does not see her coming. That is until the head of the new publishing department, Ana Steele, walks into his life and shows him what's been missing.
1. Chapter 1

His North Star.

Christian POV

The first day I met her I knew she would change my life for good. I knew that without a doubt there were parts of me coming to life that I never knew existed.

I'm one of the most powerful men in the country, people heard the name Christian grey and immediately stopped, either in fear or in anticipation. I'd worked hard for that. Specifically, on the business side I was the youngest self-made billionaire in acquisitions and those who were there before me feared me for that fact alone.

Dropping out of college after only a year and starting my own company was not an easy accomplishment. Carrick, my adoptive father, certainly never thought I would succeed but my sweet adoptive mother, Grace, quietly lent me the startup money behind his back anyway. The thanksgiving that followed when Carrick found out where the money had REALY come from, not some silent investor, but his wife, well let's just say things in the Grey house were not exactly festive that holiday season. He eventually calmed down, once I told him I had already made seven times the startup money in the previous quarter, paid Mom back with interest and promised her I would be at every Sunday dinner till I die.

On the other hand, Elliot thought it was hilarious, my goof of an older brother was enthralled at the prospect that the self-made-billionaire-brother borrowed Mom's money behind Dad's back. However, Mia, my younger sister, was more concerned with whether or not this meant she could get an allowance from her older billionaire brother than the fact that the turkey had gone cold. As a family we have endured more than our fair share, when the Elena scandal broke in the family just on a year ago now, I thought they would disown me. I had known the books at her salons had been 'off' for a while and when I had Welch look into it and he revealed the disastrous tax evasion Elena was running I knew it was time to cut her loose.

That's when the black mail pictures turned up. The wicked bitch had hundreds of pictures of myself with my submissives that dated back to the beginning. On top of that she had pictures and video of the both of us when I was only 16. I thought that would be the end. I thought that that would be the knife to my career, my reputation, everything. A career I had fought for and worked for my entire life for suddenly gone because she chose to out me as a Dom in the lifestyle, she got me addicted to in the first place. That day those pictures showed up was also the day Elliot decided to show up at my office unannounced and saw everything first hand. It was him who told me to tell Mom and Dad, that he had known what shit this bitch had been doing because she had tried to do a similar thing to him. That was the day my relationship with my brother changed. He went from being the older brother I pushed away, to my most trusted friend. He stood by me as I told our parents, as Mia cried, as my mother marched over to Elena's house with a hammer and threatened to kill her. Luckily Dad managed to cover up what physical damage she did to the front of their house and restrained her. He stood by me as I had her house ransacked for evidence only to find she had been doing much worse and to much younger. At least all evidence pertaining to my lifestyle was quickly burned and the rest was handed over to the authorities. She is now doing 30 to life in some dump of a prison up east. I had not had a submissive in a number of years when this all went down. I don't really understand why I stopped just one day I didn't want them anymore. Didn't want that play room anymore. None of it.

Everything that had happened in my life up until I met this beautiful creature had been challenging, I worked hard for everything I got and endured a bunch of crap while doing it. But I would live it a hundred times over just to be here for this moment when this beautiful creature walked into Grey Enterprises Holdings.

So this is where I am starting, it was important for me to be slightly AU with his current situation when Ana walks into his life. This is going to be a story of romance but not hallmark like at all, just because Elena isn't around doesn't mean people aren't lurking in the dark waiting. Hope you like where I'm headed with this. LJ.


	2. Chapter 2

OFFICIALLY OWN ZERO RIGHTS TO THESE CHARACTERS ALL IS OWNED MY E.L. JAMES.

Chapter two

Ana POV.

_I can do this. I can do this. Just don't trip over anyone or anything ok Steel?_ I chant this religiously in my head over and over again as I walk through the doors of GEH.

I've waited for this day my entire career. Years of college, student loans, crappy assistant and assistant editors' jobs, working for people who don't even deserve the job they have to start with. And today that is all worth it. I have an interview with Grey Enterprise Holdings to be an editor with the new Publishing house they're starting.

I wasn't completely sure how this job opportunity fell into my lap but two weeks ago I got an email telling me a fortune 400 company was heading up a publishing house and looking for editors. It was from an odd email address and I was slightly suspicious of it but two glasses of red wine later I sent in my resume never thinking I would hear back. Well that was until a few days ago when a woman named Louise Johnson from GEH calls me to see if I would come in for an interview. I honestly thought it could be some Nigerian Prince scam but when this woman called me and informed me of the huge Fortune company that was forming a publishing house desperately was looking for editors to get this thing off the ground quickly, I knew it had to be at least half way legit. Which I'm obviously completely grateful it is and that I won't end up having my organs harvested.

I couldn't sleep last night; I haven't slept the last two days because I'm a complete mess inside. I have prepared every way I could for this interview but seeing as GEH didn't even have a publishing sector yet, I put all my energy in rehearsing my standard interview questions. I could honestly say I've never felt more prepared for an interview in my life.

I walk through the impossibly clear glass doors of GEH in awe of its magnitude and presence. For a building it sure is intimidating as hell. I see a very obvious, sleek, large front desk with maybe five stunning women sitting behind it, all with different headsets and in front of huge apple computers. I approach one of the impossibly beautiful, thin, blonde haired women. Weird. They could all be related with how similar they look. I take a brief moment to pause and look at my reflection in the glass wall next to me.

A huge part of me wishes I had been able to afford something more elegant in work attire for this interview, but this dark blue pencil skirt and Target white blouse with nude heels from my college graduation was the fanciest I could go on an assistant's salary. It's also incredibly hard to find things that fit me right; I have always struggled with my weight. While Kate, my best friend and roommate, is a size 6, I'm… well I'm not. I'm a curvy girl with meat on her bones, with a big rack and round ass. I'm not overweight by any means, I'm healthy and go to the gym at least twice a week and I'm just the size I am. There is no hiding that I have assets, that's for sure. And while I'm proud of what I look like and who I am, working in an office with pristine model beauties still affects you sometimes, especially when it comes to clothing.

I shake my head and pull myself around to speak to the model secretaries,

"Hi, my name is Anastasia Steel I have an interview with Ms. Johnson at 11." I say with all the confidence I have inside me and a pleasant smile on my face. The blonde looks up at me and tilts her head as if assessing me, then scoffs and turns back to her computer and continues typing.

"You can wait over there. I'll let her know you're here when I can." She states very rudely looking back to her computer. I'm so confused. What is this woman's problem? When she _can_? Isn't this her job?

"I'm sorry, it's just... the interview is at 11 and it's two minutes to 11. Do you think you can just inform Ms. Johnson I'm here _now_?" I say extremely calmly though even I can hear myself waiver half way through. The Blonde whirls her eyes back to mine,

"Look I'd be doing you a favor by not letting you interview; Ms. Johnson has a lot of interviews today and you're not exactly the image GEH hires sweetie." She informs me with complete coolness...

I'm sorry, what?

My breath catches in my throat. I look to the other women behind the desk on either side of her and none of them pay any mind to her comment that was clearly loud enough for them to hear. I'm stunned. In 2019, did that really just come out of her mouth? I'm getting into this interview.

I open my mouth fully prepared to let her have it when all of a sudden there is a swoop of bustling in the lobby and beside us from the other front desk ladies, the blonde bitch's eyes go wide staring at something behind me. I go to get her attention back but I'm almost shocked by an electric current that fills the air. It's like the goose bump shudder and an electric shock all at once. The air is thick, and I can't really explain it. Next thing I know there is a voice coming up beside me of pure honey and what can only be described as the sexiest voice in the world.

"Is there a problem here?" The voice says, just as I turn slightly and am met with the most stunning pair of grey eyes I've ever seen in my life.

This man is a God and I do not say that lightly. He is six foot something and towers over me as he is looking at the blonde behind the desk with annoyance. I now realize he is directing the question at my interaction with her. Who is he and why the hell does the blonde look like she is going to faint?

"Sir, I um… No there is no problem at all, why would there be a problem? Can I help you with something maybe?" The blonde goes from nervous to unsure to downright ready to climb across the desk and strip off his clothes all in one sentence. It honestly makes me sick but at the same time jealous? Is that what I'm feeling? No. I probably am just nervous about the interview.

And the fact that there is a God standing right beside me and I can't breathe to save my life.

"Yes, what you can help me with is tell me why it seems like this beautiful woman was asking for your help and you did nothing but be rude in return?" The God next to me raises his voice and everyone around us stops. What the hell is happening? I need to say something.

"Umm. No, everything is fine… I have an interview with someone in the building and I'm just trying to figure out if I will be late or not." I say not able to really look at him because I honestly don't know if I could concentrate and look at him at the same time.

"An interview? For what? With who?" The God's eyes are now staring at me with a new interest and intensity that I was not ready for. I am stunned momentarily by it, as our eyes lock and I have no clue how I am not on the floor dead... What the hell is wrong with me!

"I'm interviewing with a Ms. Johnson for an editor's position." I state while still engaged in the trance of his grey eyes. I don't know who the hell this man is, why everyone is so fussed with him but he makes me tingle and my lady parts tremor in a way that has never happened to me before.

Mr. Grey-eyes looks at me with a slight realization and then directs his attention back to the blonde.

"Pack your things, you're fired. We do not treat people like this at GEH and I will not stand for anyone who does." With that he turns his whole body back to facing me and says, "I can show you to your interview, follow me." With that he turns and walks away towards an elevator, with a man in a black suit following closely behind him.

I'm standing there with my mouth wide open. Did he really just fire her? Can he even do that? Reality snaps back in as I notice he is half way to the elevator and I'm still standing here like a dead fish.

My feet move with their own accord towards him and before I know it, we're both walking into an empty elevator with the dark suited man next to him picking not to get in but shares a look with my handsome new friend before the doors close.

Suddenly I don't feel so hot. The air is thicker than the lobby. It's as if there is an electric current running through the elevator making it hard to breathe.

I want to touch him so badly.

We are only inches apart, but it feels like miles. I don't know what's wrong with me! You can't touch a random stranger! And trust me I wanted to do more than just touch him. I wanted him to touch me too. Suddenly he turns and says,

"I'm sorry for what happened down there, that will never happen again. I promise." I look at him with astonishment. Who was this man?

"I… who are you?" I manage to stutter out.

He looks at me with a sweet but small smile, like I missed out on a joke or something,

"My name is Christian, what's your name?"

"Christian…" I say as if trying out a new word for the first time. His eyes grow darker somehow when I say it and his eyes drop from mine to my lips and back. I dare not wonder what just went through his head. "My name is Ana Steel. Forgive me but what do you do here? I didn't mean to get that woman fired it really wasn't that bad. I'm used to it." I say in a somewhat jumble mess.

Christian looks at me with a shake of his head, "Ms. Steel no one should treat you like that and it was completely rude. She is lucky the only thing I did was fire her. And no one as beautiful as you should be used to that type of comment."

Christian's remark has me standing there with my mouth hanging agape. He thinks I'm beautiful? Has this God looked in a mirror? Before my brain has time to explode the elevator doors open on to the top floor and Christian pulls his gaze from mine and steps out of the elevator.

"Follow me Ms. Steel." I follow him blindly; I really hope this Ms. Johnson isn't going to despise me for being late. I need to shake this man from my brain and focus on the fact that I need to get through this interview yet. Christina takes a turn through some glass doors. This floor has very little on it. We walk past two secretary desks with again two blonde women sitting behind them, is that a prerequisite to work here? One of the women stands as he walks past,

"Mr. Grey your 11 o'clock is running behind but will be here shortly." She states firmly as he walks past. Grey? Wait…

"Cancel it Andrea, call Ms. Johnson and tell her I am handling her 11am interview. Hold all my calls." He lists of demands to her and opens the door to an office and before I know what's happened, I've been ushered inside, and the door shuts behind me.

Christian walks behind a desk and takes a seat and stares at me with an expectant smile on his face.

"Well Ms. Steel let's start your interview, shall we?" He motions for me to take a seat in front of him.

Except I can't move from my spot. I need answers.

"I'm sorry Christian… I'm confused… I thought I would interview with Ms. Johnson? And please excuse my manners but who the hell are you?" I don't know where my courage came from to speak to him with such authority, but it was all I could do to distract myself as the electricity came back to life in the room the second the door was shut.

Christian looks at me with a complete interest, he is smiling at me as if he would like to laugh and then his face morphs and the smile is gone and replaced with one meaning business. That makes me want to melt into a puddle right then and there. What is this man doing to me?!

"Ms. Steel my name is Christian Grey and I shall conduct your interview for the position of head Editor to our new publishing house. Grey Publishing. Do I need to explain further Ms. Steel or are you up to speed?"

Grey. Grey Publishing. This god-like-man is Christian fucking Grey owner of GEH.

I am not prepared for this interview at all.

**So this is the angle I'm taking on this. I feel strongly about having Ana represent a different body type and seeing as I am already AU with these characters, I see no harm in doing that. I understand some may not be fans of that and that's totally fine. Hope you like where this is headed and thank you for the support! Xoxo LJ**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Christian POV**

This stunning creature had blown her way into my office this morning and I had never been more grateful for anything in my entire life. I stood next to Taylor in the lobby outside the security room after a very uneventful meeting, when this brown-haired beauty calmly walked over to the front desk and engaged with the vile creature I apparently had working for me.

I watched the object of my affection stare at her reflection for a moment before engaging with the bitch. I may have only laid eyes on here for a total of thirty seconds, but it was clear to me she didn't see herself clearly at all. She was like no one I'd ever seen before. From her hourglass figure, which made me hard at just the mere sight of her, to her flowing brown hair, to her beautiful slightly freckled pale skin. She was perfection. I wanted to lock her in a room with me and never let her go.

I was quickly able to be rid of the bitch I had as a receptionist and manage to get this Ms. Ana Steele into my office in a matter of minutes.

She was here for an interview but honestly if she asked me to give her my entire company, I might have done it just to keep her in my presence as long as possible. But she was here for an interview and an interview is what she was going to get.

"Ms. Steele my name is Christian Grey and I shall be conducting your interview for the position of head Editor at our new publishing house. **Grey **Publishing. Do I need to explain further Ms. Steele or are you up to speed?"

She's still staring at me from the other side of the room, a few terribly long moments pass before it seems like something changes inside her, her body stiffens and her face shifts entirely. Oh… this is the business side of Ms. Steele. I like it already. She decisively walks across to the chair in front of my desk and without breaking eye contact sits down, relaxing back until she is satisfied with her position.

"Mr. Grey consider me fully up to speed." She states with a new challenge in her voice. This woman is killing me. I so badly want to kiss her, but I also want her to keep talking as long as possible as her voice alone is doing things to me that I can't really explain.

"Alright Ms. Steele, well, let me ask you this, why do you want to work for GEH?" I say somewhat sternly. I can't forget where I am and why she is here. While I may want to kidnap this young beauty and do wicked things to her for the rest of my life, that would never be a reality. A woman like her could never love a man like me. So a standard question is my best shot before I go completely off script and ask her for every detail of her personal life.

She doesn't answer immediately, instead she looks at me with a raised eyebrow,

"Well forgive me Mr. Grey but I don't wish to work for GEH. I want to work for Grey Publishing, now while I understand that one may own the other, those are still completely different answers… Now as for why I would want to work for GEH? Well honestly until I was informed of this interview I had no clue I was even interviewing for a company that would be owned by GEH and I saw little need to do in-depth research in a company that was simply starting a publishing house as a separate entity. Now while that may have been naive of me, I believe I'm much better off spending my time researching publishing houses who would come into play as your biggest rivals and who the biggest competitors are for a new publishing house with large capital behind it, wouldn't you agree? And furthermore, it's quite obvious I'm sure, that my research into GEH did **not** go far enough as I had no clue who you were until you hijacked this interview a few moments ago." She runs through this monologue with complete confidence and finality.

This woman has left me speechless. And what's more is I agree with her. From a business stand point I would have done the same. Anyone can google a company and find out everything about them from a website but being knowledgeable about the market and competing companies; that's valuable information. I have little time to think before she continues.

"Now to answer the question why I want to work for Grey Publishing, well the answer is simple. I want an editor's position with a company large enough to put money behind no name writers. Writers that haven't been given a chance yet but have the power to be the next big trend in the literary world. From what I can tell Grey Publishing **could **do that." Ana looks me dead in the eyes, I can tell she is in her comfort zone on this topic. What exactly did this woman do for work before she waltzed into my office? It's very obvious her knowledge and talents would be well utilized in a higher up position. Well she has no clue, but the job is hers, hell she can run the whole damn company if that means I get to see her every day.

"You have put a lot of thought into this Ms. Steele. How long have you worked as an editor?" I truly just want to ask her, 'are you single?' if not where is he because I can have Taylor take care of that in five seconds. But I don't.

She seems slightly thrown by my question, "Actually Mr. Grey I'm yet to work as an editor. I've worked as an assistant-editor though and I possess all the qualifications that an editor does, I'm just yet to be given the opportunity."

Her demeanor, while still in business mode, reveals something I hadn't seen in her monologue previously. There is something off, why would she not have had the opportunity before? I'm guessing she has been out of college for a good number of years now, maybe 4 or 5 years? She doesn't seem like the type to not attempt to work her way up in the workplace.

"Where do you work currently Ms. Steele?" I say with a slightly darker edge. I've no clue what's gotten into me, but I need to know everything about this woman.

Ana's eyes meet mine and there it is. She doesn't want to answer because she knows I see right through her.

"I currently am unemployed Mr. Grey, as off a day ago. I worked for SIP for three years as an assistant and then an assistant editor." She shifts in her seat; she doesn't want to talk about this more. Well too bad.

I knew everything there is to know about SIP, about a year ago I wanted to acquire it and sell it for parts but they got hit with a bunch of sexual harassment suits and so I washed my hands of it. I knew there was a solid chance that I could guess why Ms. Steele no longer worked there but I needed to hear it from her.

"Why do you no longer work there Ms. Steele?" I get up from my chair and walk around my desk and stand in front of her. I've no idea what has possessed me to do such a thing and standing in front of her while she is sitting puts her head right in front of my already excited crotch and puts her so close to me, she could touch me easily.

Her eyes go wide as she watches my movement, she shifts back further into her chair to put as much distance between us as possible as I lean backwards against my desk.

"I… Well Mr. Grey I could lie to you and say I quit but I fear that if you made one phone call to check that story you would hear something different. The truth is I really did quit but not before I threw a sexual harassment suit at my boss. SIP had already been hit badly years previous with several suits and when I filed mine, they threated to fire me if I didn't withdraw it. So, I quit." Ana says so fast that I can barely compute what she just told me. Who the fuck touched her? Touched what's mine. She's not yet but if I have anything to do with Ms. Steele will be in my life for the foreseeable future. I will kill the man who touched her and destroy SIP from the ground up. I realize my silence combined with my clenched fists have made her extremely nervous. Before I realize what's happened Ana is up and out of her chair before I can blink.

"Look I maybe shouldn't have told you that and I get it, in 2019 every man is scared of being accused of sexual harassment but that happened to me. My boss tried to assault me, and I won't withdraw my suit and if that means you don't want me working at your company either then so be it. I know my worth Mr. Grey and I know I would be a damn good editor and that is all that should be at question here." She throws these words at me like they are darts and I'm the board.

Before she can go any further, I move so I am directly in front of her and I hear her breath hitch, "Ana I swear your experience with that company in no way impacts whether or not you are employed here. I am so very sorry that that happened to you and believe me when I say I know how you must be feeling but it will no longer be an issue for you I swear. Jack Hyde will no longer be a problem you have to think of." The words are out of my mouth before I can stop them. Fuck. I just showed way too many cards.

Before I can retract anything, her eyes are burning into mine, "I did not say the name Jack Hyde… how on earth could you have known that?"

I take a step back and walk around behind my desk and pick up my desk phone. "Andrea get Taylor in her now." I try very hard not to slam the phone back down. I look at her with understanding,

"Because Ms. Steele I'm in no way a stranger to the issues SIP has encountered over the years and at the hand of whom. Jack Hyde is the reason I never went through with purchasing the company previously and then consequently the reason we decided to just start our own publishing house out of GEH. I've heard what he's capable of but if I'd known for one second that he had remained employed after the first law suits broke or that he even had access to you trust me when I say I would take pleasure in removing him from this world myself." I say this to her with such intensity I'm positive I've scared her away. This beautiful creature may be fiery as hell but there is only so much a person can take and I'm used to people running. But she doesn't.

We are standing eye to eye. So close I want nothing more than to close the small gap and take her in my arms, but I won't do anything unless she makes a move. I can't do that to her. I need her to tell me she wants it. She is breathing faster and licks her lips. We are so close we are sharing the same air. It's unbearable. And then with a knock and the opening of the door the spell in broken.

Taylor steps into the room and Ana is quick to take several steps backwards. However, her coordination is not in her favor and she trips slightly and starts to fall backwards off her heels. I don't think, I just act. Before I know it, my arms have encircled around her waist and I have her pulled close to my chest to prevent us both from going to the floor.

I have her pulled so close to me that I'm so distracted by her body being flushed against mine that I don't even notice her hands both pressed against my chest.

**Well there it is, another chapter. I like this story and the adjustments to the characters personalities. It may not be everyone's cup of tea and that's fine. **

**Now while I love the reviews, I want this story and the discussions I have with you all to be a safe place. So please if you are going to be straight up rude and nasty don't bother reviewing. The world has enough of that, and you simply don't need to add to it. Your review won't be acknowledged simply reported and removed. **

**To everyone else who is excited and wanted more I hope you like the direction the story is going and thank you for all you support! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Ana POV**

What the _actual_ Fuck! I'm sweating out of places I never knew existed, my panties are soaked for a **completely** different reason, I have just ruined any chance at getting this job, and what's more is now I can't breathe because Christian fucking Grey has me pulled so close to him we may as well be laying on top of each other.

So in a matter of seconds I managed to trip backwards and black-suit-man bursts through the door in enough time for him to see me basically draped all over the CEO. Great. This is just perfect.

My hands are resting on his chest, my eyes are wide with shock, I can't seem to catch my breath and I'm so close to this man's mouth that one slight movement and our lips would be touching. His eyes go wide after a few brief seconds and he's staring down at me and our position in complete… awe? Not surprise or annoyance but as if he just discovered a state secret…

After what felt like hours, which I'm sure was only mere seconds, I try to push off his chest, urging him to release his hold on me… but he doesn't.

He's still looking at me with wonder and has a vice grip around my waist. The man in the black suit is intently staring at us with a surprised look on his face, clearing his throat after some more very awkward moments pass.

"Umm… you can let me go now Mr. Grey… Thank you for not letting me fall." I say so timidly. This is such an intimate position that I barely whisper the words out. He shakes out of his tranced state, no doubt shocked that I'm making such a huge ass of myself, and slowly loosens his grip enough for me to break his hold and step away from him. Then came the shock.

It was like a bulldozer hit me. I felt the loss of his body immediately. I felt cold and alone being suddenly separated from his body and I hated that I felt like that. What the hell is going on with my body betraying me today? I wanted to step back towards him. I had will myself not to jump back into his arms.

I look him straight in the eyes and he seems upset all of a sudden, like I did something he hated. Well, I did basically fall on top of him after attempting to storm out of an interview sooo…

His head suddenly snaps around to the man in the suit,

"Taylor, I want everything you've got on Jack Hyde. And I want it in the next hour. Also tell Ross I need to see her in five minutes. It's urgent and inform Ms. Johnson the position of head editor is filled, and I'll have Andrea send her all the necessary paperwork. Ms. Steele is also to be given a security pass to the floor. Have Welch sort that immediately." He speaks with such authority that my body is now craving him more than before. I want this man badly. Wait… Did he just say the position is taken? He wants to give me a security pass? So I **did** get the job? I'm so fucking confused by this beast of a man.

"Yes sir, I will handle that immediately," Taylor states completely unfazed by Christian's ordering nature. "Also, sir, your Mother just entered the building."

Christian stares at me for a moment before saying, "Thank you Taylor. It's fine, I'll handle her."

Taylor nods and retreats out the door. I stand there still completely confused; did I just get hired? And what the hell is he going to do with Jack Hyde? I go to open my mouth to speak but her beats me to it.

"Ms. Steele, like I said I'll handle everything. The position of head editor is yours. You clearly have passion, drive and know what you're talking about. I know the position you were interviewing for was simply editor originally, butposition of **head** editor hasn't been filled yet and I'd like to give you the opportunity. What do you say Ms. Steele?" He is staring me dead in the eyes, only a few feet away from me and I long to step closer to him.

'_Answer his question you idiot!'_ I scream at myself mentally… he is giving me the job? But more than that he wants me to be head fucking editor?

"Mr. Grey… I… I don't…" I stammer out words, I'm in utter shock. I can't complete a sentence!

His face grows with concern, "Ms. Steele… Ana…". He says slowly taking a few steps closer to me. "I know this has been a rather unorthodox interview, but this is business and I believe you are the best person for the job. Your past has no hold over your future here. Please accept my offer Ana." This man has totally consumed me. I'm so screwed.

"Ok… I mean, yes, I accept the position… Thank you… I don't know what else to say." I finally manage to stutter out. A wide grin spreads across his face and reaches his eyes. His smile is contagious, I can't help but smile right back at him. I'm broken from the spell as a thought suddenly hits me.

"Mr. Grey, you said I'd be given a security pass to the level… I don't understand, why would I need a pass if I wouldn't even be working in the building? I was told Grey Publishing would be completely separate." That had truly puzzled me. Grey Publishing wasn't set to be in this building at all. I knew that because Ms. Johnson had mentioned on the phone that the job would be in the Downtown area in a new building they'd acquired.

Mr. Grey looks at me as though he did not see that response coming at all. His surprise quickly fades and is replaced with something else I can't pinpoint.

"No Ms. Steele. Grey Publishing will be run out of this building until I decide otherwise. Ms. Johnson is mistaken. Your office will be across from mine… here on this floor." He makes a point of taking his time with the last part of his sentence. I would be working across from the hot as hell CEO? Oh, this is not going to end well.

"Oh… ok but don't you think maybe whoever I report to should be up here instead of me?" I shouldn't have said that, and I could tell the second I did. Christian's face grew hard.

"You will report directly to me Ms. Steele. No one else. Only me." His words are hard and dark as though the thought of anything else is a crime, "Grey Publishing is something I'm taking a personal interest in getting off the ground. I'll be available to you at all times and I expect the same form you. Is that understood?" I couldn't tell if this was meant to scare me or he truly felt this way. But his tone threw me off and I didn't like it.

"Mr. Grey I understand completely." I say with a hard bite and slight sarcasm. This does not go amiss by him and his face softens.

"I apologize I didn't mean to sound rude." He's apologizing? And by the looks on his face this is not something he does often.

"It's ok. So… if I got the job then when do you want me to start Mr. Grey?" I ask attempting to change the subject.

A slight grin forms on his face and he takes another step, so he's now right in front of me. "Please call me Christian, we'll be sharing an office until they can sort the other one on this floor out so let's drop the formality, shall we?"

I go silent.

Share his office? Is he fucking joking? I mean this office is huge with multiple other doors running off of it but he's the C E O… what is he thinking? And dear god he wants me to call him _Christian_? Before I know what's happening, I have already opened my mouth and started talking.

"You're joking right? I can't share an office with you! I mean… I don't want to be an imposition… I'm sure there's a cubical or some space in a common area I can set up shop until the room in available…". My voice has gone up an octave, he is so close to me it's making me nervous as hell and what's worse is he can tell. A small smile plays on his lips as though I said something entirely amusing.

"No Ms. Steele. You'll share with me… I insist." Despite the smile on his face his words are final. He's so close to me; the air is starting to become electric again. It's an immediate pull I have towards him. Just as quickly as the spell appears it's broken by the interruption of a voice.

"I'm glad to hear someone has finally taught you to share Christian… This _is_ a first." I turn my head to see that the voice is coming from a beautiful middle-aged woman wearing a very expensive pants suit. She stands in the doorway which must have never been closed properly after Taylor's exit. The woman is staring at us both and by the look on her face extremely shocked to find us so close.

Christian doesn't move from beside me, instead he turns to the woman and places a hand on my lower back ushering me a step towards the stranger with him. He really can't touch me without my body catching fire.

Without missing a beat Christian responds, "Mother I have always known how to share I just didn't care to with certain people… Mother meet the new head editor of Grey Publishing… Ana Steele. Ana this is my Mother - Dr. Grace Trevelyan Grey."

**And you shall hate me but I'm stopping this chapter there. I want to pick up in Christian's POV now. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. As always thank you for your reviews, I'm really grateful to the community following this story. It was my birthday, so I apologize with the delay of the chapter being posted. **

**And again, please remember if you wish to comment in the review section no negativity or hate is accepted. It isn't just me who can see your comments – it's everyone and we would all appreciate it if this safe space of creativity was kept as that. Thank you all!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Hi all! So I know I disappeared… long story but I'm getting back into the swing of this story after being away so long.

CPOV.

She had touched my chest.

Ana touched my chest. She touched my chest… and I didn't even notice. There was no burning or pain that ripped through me. Nothing. If anything, having her hands on me brought a new sense of calm and peace. I relished her touch. So much so that I was still touching her while I introduced her to my mother.

"Christian darling, I thought I could stop by and we could maybe have lunch? I have some things I wanted to talk to you about and you haven't been returning my calls." My mother's request snaps me back into the conversation. I knew exactly what she wanted.

"Mother I can't today I have plans but tomorrow night I'm free for dinner and you can try and manipulate me into your auction then, but I promise the answer hasn't changed," I say looking straight into her eyes with a slight warning. I realize my hand has a mind of its own and I now am holding Ana securely around her waist.

My mother notices this and I can see the wheels in her mind turning.

"I don't know what you are talking about Christian..." She says grinning ear to ear, but I see the humor in her eyes, "But yes tomorrow night is perfect. I'll come to you if you don't mind." She pauses and takes another glance at Ana and smiles slightly. "It was lovely meeting you dear, I'm sure we will be seeing much more of you. Bye darlings!" And just like that, she was gone quicker than she appeared.

I glance down at Ana. She seems to be in slight shock of the encounter, I'm not sure she even uttered a word to my mother, but I can tell she is trying to school her reaction. As I go to speak, she cuts in.

"Well, Mr. Grey thank you so much for this opportunity. I suppose I should let you get on with your day. When do you want me to start?" Ana moves two steps away from me and I immediately want to pull her back to my side. _What's wrong with me? Get it together Grey._

"Ana I'm sorry about my Mother... She tends to be rather, well, she's a force of her own." I say apologetically hoping she will drop her new formal and professional front she put back up. "And if you can why don't you start today? Familiarize yourself with the files my team has already put together on prospective authors and get me a report by end of the day about your thoughts and any changes you think would be instrumental?" If she can throw a wall of business up, then so can I. Also, this means I can stare at her all day.

Ana isn't in the slightest bit taken aback by my request and relaxes even further back into business mode. "Of course, Mr. Grey. Should I speak to Andrea about that desk then?" I can hear the slight sass in her tone.

I smile tugs at my lips, I move away from her completely and walk behind my desk and press the intercom on the phone. "Andrea can you bring me the editor's folder that was compiled along with the GP first-year projections and HR paperwork for An - Ms. Steele." Almost slipped and used her first name. I needed to keep my head in gear. The last thing I need is for rumors to spread. "Actually, Andrea… come in here please." I say sternly all while maintaining eye contact with the brunette beauty who I'm almost positive is my new obsession.

"Yes, Mr. Grey." Comes the response. Seconds later Andrea comes in through the door with a questioning gaze on her face.

"Andrea, I need you to have the night crew move a desk in here for Ms. Steele, she will be working out of my office for the foreseeable future until her office is done with construction." Andreas's eyes go wide, but she doesn't look up from the iPad she is taking notes on. She has been with me long enough to know never question me. "Get Ms. Steele set up with a company phone, car, expense account and anything else she needs. Also, let's start interviews for her assistant. Ms. Steele until then anything you need Andrea will help you. Ok, that's all." I can see Ana staring me down as Andrea quietly and quickly leaves my office closing the door behind her.

I hold her stare; two can play this game. Only mere seconds pass before I see the slight rage in her eyes. Why is she angry?

"I'm sorry but did you seriously just speak to her like that?" Ana basically yells at me. Wait - hold up, what?

"Excuse me, Ms. Steele?"

I respond sternly, now I may be completely infatuated with this woman, but I want nothing more than to bend her over and spank her for how she is currently speaking to me.

"You didn't say please or thank you! You spoke to her how people speak to a misbehaved dog!" Well, I did not see that reaction coming… She is pissed and to be honest it's doing nothing but turn me on. We are standing on opposite ends of my office, staring each other down and she is so mad that the deep breaths she is taking are making her magnificent cleavage heave up and down. I would kill to have the buttons on her seemingly cheap blouse break open. Before my thoughts completely take a dark turn, I get back to the issue at hand.

"Ms. Steele, Andrea has been my assistant for three years and she knows how things work around here.

Nothing is personal. She is well compensated and has no issue with how I speak to her." The truth is her outburst hit home. I never really thought about it, but I suppose I did speak rather rudely.

Ana's eyes are still raging, my response has not placated her in the least. "I'm sorry Mr. Grey but if that's any indication of how you speak to your employees then you can count me out. I won't work for someone, let alone share an office with an employer, who shows zero respect to his employees." She makes a move to the door but before she can I freeze her with my next words. Hell, I freeze myself with my next words.

"You're right."

With her back to me I can see her breathing hitch as she slowly turns back to me. With a confused and wary expression on her face, "Wh-what?"

I sigh, this is very un-CEO of me. GOD the effect this woman has on me could be detrimental to my entire company at this point.

"You're right Ms. Steele I was out of line. I owe Andrea an apology… And you for that matter. I truly am sorry for I spoke Ms. Steele." What is shocking as these words come out of my mouth is that I mean every word.

I know I can be an ass, but I guess the success it has brought me never made me question my behavior. Ana is now sizing me up again. Trying to figure out if this is a trap or trick, I'm sure. If I want her trust, I need to earn it not talk my way into it.

I walk past her quickly and through my office door to Andrea's desk. She's on the phone, seeing me approaching her she puts the call on hold immediately. It was as if I gave her an electric shock by approaching her how quickly she reacted. She stands swiftly and goes to speak.

"Andrea I'm sorry." I say before she can get a word in.

"Um – for what Mr. Grey?" She is obviously very confused.

"I – well I shouldn't have spoken to you how I did. I probably don't tell you this enough, but you _are _highly valued here and I would probably not know where anything is without you. So please forgive me for how I spoke." Andrea is looking at me like I have grown a second head. Yeah, I guess I'm so much of ass that it's scarier when I'm nice.

"Uhm – I – um no problem Mr. Grey. Thank you, I accept your apology." Still staring at me as if I need to be committed. I smile at her and turn back to my office. Ana has made her way to the doorway and is staring at me with a small smile on her lips. Thank god! I'll take it.

This woman would be mine if it's the last thing I do. I just need to show her I'm already hers.

Sorry, it's been so long since I updated. Life happens.

So what do you think? I would love to get a sense of what you all think and if you even want more.

LJxoxox


	6. Chapter 6

Here's another chapter for you at home readers! Thank you for all the lovely reviews!

Ana POV

Don't freak out. Don't freak out. You DO NOT have a thing for your boss. This is not happening. Nope. No way.

Not doing it.

Ahhh crap who am I kidding?

That man is the most insatiable, handsome, commanding, stubborn, strangely sweet and beyond attractive man I have ever met, and I want nothing more than to drag him into a closet and do terrible things to him. I'm screwed.

_I'm going to share his office?_

Is he INSANE? Oh and shall we discuss the fact that I just landed my dream job? Right.

This day has taken some turns.

I'm currently sitting in Christian's office, on one of the plush couches that are arranged in a luxurious seating area by myself. Christi- Mr. Grey. Mr. Grey. He is my boss, not Christian – Mr. Grey. I need to get that through my head. Well, Mr. Handsome and controlling was pushed to a meeting by a stressed Andrea because he already missed four meetings in the time he took to take over my 'interview'.

I'm patiently waiting for Andrea to tell me I can go speak to Ms. Johnson in HR about my employee paperwork. Being left alone in his office is strange. Andrea was certainly taken off guard when Chris- MR. GREY told her to get me something to drink and to allow me to wait in his office.

I also really hope that this whole Jack Hyde situation isn't looked too far into. I don't want Christian knowing about all that. Not that I care what he thinks… ah what the hell!

Of course, I care. I want him and I'm utterly terrified by the fact that I'm pretty sure I'm going to need someone to chain me down to stop me from touching him.

When he had his hands on me it was if someone lit a fire within me and I never wanted them to leave my body. Well, maybe when his Mom turned up because that was super awkward. She seems lovely but I think she thought something was going on between us with how Chri- Mr. FUCKING GREY, was holding me.

I'm lost in a blaze of my own thoughts when I don't realize someone is calling my name. It's Andrea.

"Ms. Steele? You ok?" She is looking at me as though I might fall off the couch and go into a seizure. I have never been one to school my facial expressions.

"Andrea! Yes sorry - I was lost in thought! Sorry about that. What's going on? Do you need me?" My questions come off like a jumbled, unprofessional mess.

Andrea simply smiles with a knowing smirk, "That's' alright Ms. Steele, I was just saying that Ms. Johnson is here to see you. She's from HR and she will make sure everything is set so you can start straight away."

"I thought I needed to go down to HR myself?" Confused as to why she would make the special trip up here.

Andrea looks as if she wants to say something but stops herself. I'm not having that.

"Andrea, ok, what is it? I can tell you are holding back. Don't worry whatever you say to me I won't repeat to Mr. Apology-tour." I say with a large smile on my face.

Andrea hesitates then turns to shut the door behind her and looks back to me. "I really shouldn't say anything, it's not my place but… look I have worked for Mr. Grey for years. He has never apologized to me. Ever. And this morning he apologized to me for NOT using his manners. Don't get me wrong he is a great boss. Once he paid for my mother's Chemo anonymously because he overheard a private phone call I took on company time talking to her doctor. He is a good man. A great man. But he has a temper and honestly an attitude problem…. Oh God, I shouldn't have said that! Look all I'm saying is that in a matter of knowing you for less than an hour he has offered you a job that didn't' really exist, made you move into HIS office and decided to give you company benefits even he doesn't utilize. You also touched him. Now that's his thing to tell you but let me tell you Ms. Steele that man does not touch people and he does not get touched." Andrea's rambling monologue is cut off by the phone ringing outside the door. I stand there with my mouth slightly ajar at what she just told me.

"Look, I shouldn't have said all that so PLEASE don't tell him I said anything but I'm just saying – you are different. So yes, he asked Ms. Johnson to come to you. Well demanded. But he did say please. You have made a huge impact on him and it's a good thing. I think you will fit in here more than you know." The phone keeps ringing and is now making a strange beeping noise.

"Damn – I need to get that; it's Ros. I'll give you a minute and then I'll send in Ms. Johnson." And just like that Andrea was out the door.

What just happened?

He doesn't like to be touched?! I find that hard to believe because I even tried to wiggle my way out of his arms at one point and he wasn't having it.

Maybe Andrea is mistaken? I'm more confused now than before. I need to get this together. He is my BOSS. My new boss and I am not going to fuck this up because I want to jump his beautiful bones.

Ms. Johnson, a forty-something, petite blonde walks into the room holding a stack of very neat papers. For the next hour, she walks me through employee benefits, health care, my salary, the contract, a non-compete. Who knew getting hired meant to so much paperwork?

After I had read everything at least three times, I signed. I was officially the head editor of Grey Publishing.

Ms. Johnson is surprised to learn that GP is now going to be in this building. She thinks I'm mistaken and says she will double-check.

I knew something was weird about that. Christian wouldn't lie about the location of the GP headquarters, would he? That would be a weird thing to do. And honestly, I don't want to put up a fight. While nothing may ever happen between us, apart from in my head, I am not going to argue about staring at that handsome God all day.

Ms. Johnson leaves, and I walk out of Christian's office to see if Andrea is busy. I have more questions.

I find her standing and engaged in a very spirited conversation with a tall, fiery red-headed woman. She exudes power and confidence. Andrea spots me and immediately turns to me.

"Ms. Steele I was just coming to get you; Mr. Grey wants you to have a tour of the building." Andrea is quick to move towards me and I raise my hand.

"Andrea please call me Ana – Ms. Steele makes me sound way more important than I actually am. And I'm sure I can show myself around, I don't want to interrupt your day." My eyes are stuck on the woman she was talking to. The attractive woman is now sizing me up with an amused smile on her face, she strolls towards us.

"So, you are 'The Ana' that's the reason I spent the morning covering Mr. Moody's meetings for him. I'm Ros Bailey, I'm the VP of Grey Enterprises. And you must be the reason I keep getting demanding texts from Christian to take over his Beijing trip this weekend. I get it now.

I'd want to stay here with you too instead of meeting a bunch of businessmen halfway across the earth. A pleasure to meet you!" Ros is completely and utterly amused and herself.

I could grow to like this woman a lot. It's not lost on me how she is shamelessly checking me out. Ah. Got it.

Well, I don't bat that way but if I did let me tell you this woman would be it. She's stunning. Wait- did she just say that Christian isn't going on a business trip because of me? She must have that mixed up.

"Hi, Ros, nice to meet you too. However, I think you are slightly mistaken, there's no reason my new job here would hindrance Mr. Grey's travel. Maybe it's another reason? If anything, I'm sure he would want to get out of the office because he just gave up half his office space to me till my office is done." Apparently, that set something off because Andrea's eyes went wide waiting for Ros's reaction and Ros basically fell over at that news.

"I'm sorry, Christian is _what_?" Before I can respond the man himself comes walking up behind Ros and is staring intently into my eyes. I felt him before I saw him. It was a strange warmth that radiated around me.

"What am I doing now Ros?" He asks with a smirk strolling past her and standing at my side. Oh shit, I forgot the effect he has on me. I'm tingling all over and my hand twitches as if it wants to touch him. Christian is staring down and me with a soft smile before looking back at his shaken VP.

"Christian we need to talk." Her tone has suddenly changed and is all business. Andrea takes this cue and touches my arm.

"Ana, why don't I take you on that tour now?" Her voice becoming more professional than ever. I nod and look up at Christian who is staring right back at Ros. As Andrea pulls my arm slightly just as Christian gently grabs at my hand.

"Ana, would you have lunch with me? After your tour of course." He says suddenly so sweetly. "Please." He knowingly adds. Manners. Good. My eyes are stuck on his. I don't think I can look away from him. I manage to nod again. He takes this confirmation and smiles even more. I can't even speak! What the hell is wrong with me! I need space.

I tug my hand away from his and turn to Andrea.

Andrea walks ahead of me as we exit the office and all I hear as we leave is.

"Christian what the FUCK?"

Ros is not happy. I just pray to God I didn't just fuck up with the force that is Ros Bailey.

ACACACACACACACACACAACACACACAC

Well here is another chapter! Not Going to make no promises about when the next chapter will be posted because honestly as long as people keep asking for it I will keep posting consistently.

I hope you are all staying safe and healthy! LJ xoxo


	7. Chapter 7

Chap 7

Christian POV

"What the actual living fuck Christian!" Ros has been yelling at me for over ten minutes about the fact that I've 'officially lost it'. She has never seen me like this before – I get it. But that doesn't' change the fact that I'm not changing a God damn thing where Ana is concerned.

"Seriously Christian! First, you have me cover four meetings for you - which by the way, Anton Chanek, was pissed that you weren't there. He is not signing the shipping docks over unless he meets with _you_. Secondly, you try to get me to go to cover your Beijing trip! You know Gwen and I have an invitro session this weekend! I mentioned it three times and had Andrea put it in your calendar so you didn't do this kind of thing! And lastly, you move GP's headquarters to your god damn office?! After it took me nearly three months to secure that downtown building! I hope to God you are just smoking crack and we can quietly sneak you into rehab because if this is simply how your brain is working from now on then we have a major problem!" Ros's ranting and raging as she is pacing back and forth across my office.

I stand resting against my desk as I watch her slowly come back down to earth.

Before she can start back up again I move to stand in front of her. "Ros. Enough. Sit down and let's talk." She stops her pacing and looks at me. Giving me a small nod and sits in one of the chairs opposite my desk. I truly feel bad. I had forgotten that Gwen and Ros were trying to get pregnant. I really hadn't thought this through. I find myself wanting to apologize. Who am I? Ana has changed me in a matter of hours.

"Ros I'm sorry." I blurt out. The look on her face is priceless. "I truly had forgotten about your doctor's appointment this weekend. I'll handle the Beijing trip – don't worry about it. I'll take care of it." Now Ros is staring at me with her mouth hanging wide open. With a smile playing on my lips I continue with, "Also, I think it's important you know I am not taking cocaine. I'm very much serious when I made the decisions, I did this morning… Look I know how much time you spent on contract for the GP building, but I just need her close to me. I – ugh. Ros. I can't explain to you how I feel about her." I did not mean to reveal that to Ros, well here it goes. Ros is staring back at me now with a concerned look on her face.

"Christian… What are you talking about?" She tentatively asks me.

"I – I don't know. Ana is just different. I can't explain it. Look I don't want to get into it because I don't even understand what I'm talking about, but I do know this. If I don't have her close by you may as well have me committed because I need her near me or I'll go crazy. So, yes I temporarily may have moved her office into my office. I promise GP will be in the downtown location I just – just give me some time to understand what I'm doing. From the second I laid eyes on her in the lobby I knew that I needed to always be near her. Jesus – that sounds pathetic. Look I promise I'm not losing it." I've started breathing harder and am finding it hard to pull myself together. Panic attacks. Ever since the whole Elena thing came out, I have started having these panic attacks where I can't catch my breath. The only way to get through them is to work-out or lock myself in a room for a couple of hours.

This is the worst time for one to start up and I can feel it coming. I need to get Ros out of here. I don't want her to see me like this. Or Ana. That would be really bad.

"Christian are you ok? Look… it's ok. We can take a beat. Just breathe." Ros is standing in front of me now, her hands reach out to touch me, but she pulls them back almost immediately. Ros knows my issues with touch. She would never push me on it. I try to control my breathing. "Look, Christian – what can I do?"

I shut my eyes and control my breathing. Nothing. There's nothing anyone can do. I repeat in my head. Ana. I think to myself. She's quickly become my mental salvation. I think of Ana. My Ana. It calms me almost immediately.

My heart is pounding but for another reason altogether. My Ana. I take a few steps backward and gain my composure. "I'm good Ros. Sorry. Look I promise you'll have nothing to worry about. Go to your doctor's appointment with Gwen." Ros has been my VP since day one and stood by me through everything. I owe her a huge debt.

Ros is looking straight back at me with a look of confusion and compassion. At the end of the day, she truly was a real friend and my most loyal partner.

"Ok Christian. Thank you. I – ok. Whatever you need." She moves to leave my office. Then turns back to me, "Christian, I know this is new to you but… if this is how she makes you feel after only knowing her for an hour then make sure you fight for her. That doesn't come around again." She gives me a soft and knowing smile and leaves my office.

I mull her words over in my head. I know she's right. Her words ring true for me. Ana. This has hit me when I least expect it.

I've known that stubborn woman less than half a day and already want to spend every moment with her. However, no matter what I want it leaves the question; do I deserve her? I come with a crapload of luggage and a woman like that deserves the world. I need to become the man she deserves.

I sit in my office chair starring out the window to the city below. I've never been someone who thought they would find someone they would happily die for. That my heart would beat so fast at just the thought of her. Imagining my life without her is physically painful. Besides my family, I have never felt anything remotely close to what's stirring inside me.

I'm pulled from my thoughts as I hear voices outside my office. I can feel her presence before I hear her. It's like radiant electricity swirling around me.

"Look I really can't, I have lunch plans but I think Andrea is free if you are so interested in taking someone to lunch." I can hear Ana speaking to someone on the other side of the door. Lunch? Who is asking her out?! Enraged at the thought I jump out of the chair and tear open the door to my office door.

"Think about it sweet cheeks, all I'm saying is - I'm a great guy to have lunch with and I would be honored to enjoy lu-"

"Elliot!" I snap at him louder than I thought possible. My fucking brother is standing outside my door harassing Ana into lunch. Andrea is sitting behind her desk pretending not to watch everything happening.

Elliot and Ana jump at my sudden outburst. Well, Ana does, Elliot spins to me and just gives his signature smirk. Ass.

"Bro! You didn't tell me you had a new beautiful employee!" I want to punch him in the face. What is this asshole doing here?

"Elliot," I growl out, "Leave Ms. Steele alone. What on earth are you doing here?" I am beyond furious with him and the confusion on his face is obvious.

"Dude! Why so agro? Mom called and said you might be interested in going to lunch? And then I ran into this beauty on the first floor and I think I would rather have lunch with her than you!" Elliot smartly remarks with a wide grin all over his face. Mom would not call him to say that. He's a big fat liar. More like he heard she met Ana and came down here to see for himself.

Ana is standing in between us now and very awkwardly trying to move away from Elliot's continuous flirting.

Ok. That's it. Elliot gets every girl he wants. He never had problems in that area. But not this time. Not Ana. But… does Ana want to go to lunch with him? I mean she looks uncomfortable but still, will she bail on me and go to lunch with him? My thoughts are running through my mind a mile a minute.

Before I can say anything Ana jumps in, "Look, Elliot, I appreciate the offer but as I stated I already have a **business** lunch I can't change. Mr. Grey and I both do actually, right Mr. Grey?" Ana is now standing further away from Elliot and me but staring at me expectantly with a look of concern in her eyes. She sees something in my face and it's as if she can tell I need her reassurance. She sees right through me.

A small smile pulls at my lips. "Yes Ms. Steel, we do." I can't stop looking at her. A small smile spreads over her face. "So sorry Elliot but you understand. Mom must have been mistaken but check with Andrea and we can do lunch another day this week." I stare Elliot down. He better not argue with me right now. "In fact, Ms. Steele and I need to be heading out right now. Talk with Andrea and I'll call you later." I say as I gently steer Ana around him towards the elevator. As I do this Ana puts her hand on my chest and casually stops our movement.

"Hold on, let me just grab my bag and we can go. One moment."

Her hand brushed off my chest and she walks back past me to my – our – office.

I can feel his intense stare before I even look at him. Elliot went from being a playful idiot to a serious, overprotective brother bear.

"Christian – did she just touch you? Did you just LET her?!" He whisper-yells at me in shock.

I look to meet his intense gaze. "I – yeah Elliot she did and I did. So please stop asking her to lunch, ok?" Elliot and I have always had a connection. We didn't need to say certain things out loud for the other to understand what was happening. A genuine shocked smile spreads over his face and he slowly nods.

Ana is back and standing next to me before I know it. I put my hand at the small of her back and walk us over to the elevators.

Ana turns and faces Elliot, "Nice to meet you Elliot!" she says quickly turning back to step on to the elevator with me. Elliot is standing there with a huge smile on his face, "You too Ana… See you at the wedding!" He half yells with a wink just as the elevator doors close.

Well shit. Thanks for that one.

"What is he talking about?" Ana asks me as we make our way down to the ground floor. Her face is full of confusion and amusement.

"Elliot very rarely makes sense. Something I learned to accept a long time ago." I hope she takes this and doesn't look further into it. I glance down at her. Our gaze locks.

Electricity I wasn't even aware of starts to consume the air around us. Our height difference means I can see right down her blouse and see her heaving chest in all its glory. My hand itches to take hers in mine. Ana has no idea how much I want her but the way she is looking at me right now… does she possibly want me too?

ACAACACCACACACACACACACACACACA

ANOTHER CHAPTER!

Having a lot of fun exploring this story. Let me know your thoughts and I'll keep going! I love getting all your messages. Stay safe. LJ xoxox


	8. Not a chapter

Not a chapter!

Sorry for everyone thinking this is a chapter. My next chapter will be coming later today so fear not!

I wanted to share some stuff with all of you. Little bit about me, I lost the love of my life to a heart attack in November of last year. I was pregnant at the time and had no idea. I only found out I was pregnant once I had the miscarriage a few months later. Yeah I legit just thought the grief was making me fat. Not my finest moment. Anyway, my point is I understand grief. I get it. It truly do and right now loss and grief are at an all-time high.

A really well-known writer is hosting this anonymous blog dedicated to grief and helping share the stories of others.

Basically, you submit your own love story and it gets featured on the blog. It's a beautiful way to remember your loved one and tell your story. You don't need to be a writer to do it.

I just felt compelled to share it with all of you because I get so many messages from you all expressing what's happening in your lives and I felt compelled to pass this on.

The link is in my profile!

Please please please don't be mad this isn't a chapter; one is coming tonight I promise!

Love you all and stay safe,

LJ xoxox


End file.
